Not again
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: It has some strong lang in it. Another Fuujin x WuFei fic. Read it please. Go on Flaim me for my spelling.


NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
WuFei ran his fingers along her cold clammy skin as tears swelled up in his eyes. "Not again." He  
muttered under his low sobs. He lifted her lifeless body from the ground as the outer pilots watched him.  
A loud crash of thunder rolled through the sky.  
  
~*~In the night's drifting waves, I wetted the tips of my feet.  
As the rain began to fall and my flaming heart became   
extinguished,~*~  
  
Her palse had stopped and her breathing ceased not long before. She lived long enough to die in his arms,  
and he yelled at her not an hour before this. Wasn't taking his wife away enough? No they had to take her  
as well. "DAMN IT BREATH!" He cried out as he pressed on her chest.   
  
~*~these lips of mine could no longer feel your warmth.~*~  
  
Heero took WuFei's arms from her chest "She dead ..." his words were cold but true. No it wasn't true, he  
wouldn't, couldn't let it be true. He loved her, he loved her more than anything and everything, fuck the  
earth and space, fuck them all.  
  
~*~Oh just once,  
if only I could confess my love and let my tears flow.  
Oh just once,  
in the sea in the sky, before this life becomes washed away in its froth...  
will you be with this insignificant girl?~*~  
  
She wasn't as insignificant as she made herself seem. She ment more to him than she knew. It was Sally's  
falt for letting her charge into a battle fild with a weakened Gundam and condition. He cried and hugged  
her close to him. Her cold blood spilled from her wounds and all over his white clothing.  
  
~*~With my love clouded, I could only embrace my sadness.  
Rocking the ship of sands as it floated upon a city of ruins,~*~  
  
"WuFei we should go now we'll ... " Sally began as the outer looked at her their cold gazes lay apon her  
and her alone. Even the innocent Quatre had a glare on his face. WuFei didn't even look at Sally as he  
spoke "You knew she was hurt, you knew that her Gundam was just badly damaged as she was. Yet you  
seemed to let her out ... now their both ... gone." WuFei choked his words out.  
  
~*~these fingertips of mine could no longer feel your warmth.~*~  
  
His hand gently glide over her face closing her eyes as they went down then traced her lips. She was so  
cold. His tears glide down his face mixing into her blood as they hit her. He wouldn't let her go not yet he  
couldn't he loved her and again he never told her. He couldn't tell her even now.  
  
~*~Oh just once,  
I promise you, you will see your dreams come true.  
Oh just once,  
in the sea in the sky, before this life melts away and disappears...  
will you be with this insignificant girl?~*~  
  
Heero went to say something as Katt quickly quited him, Sarafu was crying as she hugged Quatre close to  
herself, Rose watch them as Duo held her from behind he kissed a few of her tears away, Aurra and Trowa  
stand watching, as Sally looked around only to find a gun facing her. Angela grind evilly "See you in Hell,  
you mother fucker." a single shot was fired.  
  
~*~Oh just once,  
if only I could confess my love and let my tears flow.  
Oh just once,  
in the sea in the sky, you will see your dream come true.~*~  
  
WuFei wasn't paying no attaion to the others behind him. His tears ran dry as they pried her life less body  
from his arms. He reached for her as Heero held him back. Trowa took her away. He took her away from  
him. She was gone, gone forever.  
  
~*~Oh just once,  
as everything crumbles away, I long for your strong embrace.  
Oh just once,  
if I could feel the warmth again, and since I'm about to break away into pieces...  
will you be with this insignificant girl?~*~   
  
WuFei sit looking at the black head stone "The Wildness is the preservation of the earth." he ran his  
fingers over the letters. "Chang Fuujin" They were never officially married but he wanted it that way. He  
wanted her to be his wife. He picked up a hand full of dirt making a small hole as he slid a ring box into  
it. "Fuujin ... I ... I couldn't tell you this ... I ... I ... love ... you I have since he day we met. I always will."  
He laid down on her grave and cried himself to sleep there.  
  
  
~*~AUTHORS NOTE~*~  
Song : Cyborg Mermaid Ummmm it's from the anime "Battle Angel"  
I don't own the Gundam Wing Chars, Rose, Katt, or Sarafu But I DO own Fuujin, Aurra, and Angela. The  
saying on the tumb stone is the same one on my fathers. I hope you liked this fic. 


End file.
